The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to splice connectors.
Connectors are used throughout the telecommunications industry and the electronics industry in general to connect wires or other conductor members. Such connectors may allow one wire or conductor member to be spliced or electrically connected to another wire or conductor member. Although these connectors are used throughout the electronics industry, such connectors are particularly suited for connection of the xe2x80x9cring and tipxe2x80x9d connectors of telephone systems. The conductor members to be connected are typically inserted into the connector and the connector is crimped or clamped to electrically connect the wires.
Although there are many existing connectors of varying designs, these prior art connectors have disadvantages. Some prior art connectors, for example, have no means for testing the connected wires. If an operator must test the connection or the wires after a connector has been installed, for example by crimping, the operator must first cut the connector from one or more of the wires. The wires typically must then be stripped of their outer insulation to allow the operator to take measurements such as current and/or voltage measurements. If the operator determines that no problem is present at the connector or in the tested wires, then the connection has been unnecessarily destroyed. Typically, the operator must then install a new connector. Accordingly, troubleshooting wires connected using connectors of such prior art designs may be a slow task in which many functioning connectors are wasted.
According to embodiments of the present invention, a splice connector assembly for mechanically and electrically connecting a plurality of conductor pairs, each of the conductor pairs including a first conductor member and a second conductor member, and for use with an electrical probe, includes a connector body adapted to receive the first and second conductor members. The connector body includes first and second body members. The first body member has first and second opposed sides. The second body member is adapted to engage the first body member. A plurality of terminal members are provided. Each terminal member includes a first terminal adapted to electrically engage a respective one of the first conductor members, and a second terminal electrically connected to the first terminal of the terminal member and adapted to electrically engage a respective one of the second conductor members. At least one access hole is formed in the connector body and is adapted to receive the probe such that the probe can selectively contact each of the terminal members. The splice connector assembly is arranged and configured to crimp each of the first conductor members to a respective one of the first terminals when the first and second body members are engaged with the first conductor members positioned therebetween. The connector body is adapted to receive the first conductor members from the first side thereof to engage the first terminals, and is adapted to receive the second conductor members from the second side thereof to engage the second terminals.
According to further embodiments of the present invention, a splice connector assembly for mechanically and electrically connecting a conductor pair including a first conductor member and a second conductor member, and for use with an electrical probe, includes a connector body adapted to receive the first and second conductor members. The connector body includes first and second body members. The first body member has first and second opposed sides. The second body member is adapted to engage the first body member. A terminal member is provided. The terminal member includes a first terminal disposed on the first side of the first body member and adapted to electrically engage the first conductor member, and a second terminal disposed on the second side of the first body member and electrically connected to the first terminal. The second terminal is adapted to electrically engage the second conductor member. An access hole is formed in the connector body and is adapted to receive the probe such that the probe can selectively contact the terminal member. The splice connector assembly is arranged and configured to crimp the first conductor member to the first terminal when the first and second body members are engaged with the first conductor member positioned therebetween. The connector body is adapted to receive the first conductor member from the first side thereof to engage the first terminal, and is adapted to receive the second conductor member from the second side thereof to engage the second terminal.
According to further embodiments of the present invention, a splice kit for mechanically and electrically connecting a conductor pair including a first conductor member and a second conductor member, and for testing an electrical characteristic of the first and second conductor members, includes a probe device and a splice connector assembly. The probe device includes an elongated probe portion. The splice connector assembly includes a connector body adapted to receive the first and second conductor members. The connector body includes first and second body members. The first body member has first and second opposed sides. The second body member is adapted to engage the first body member. A terminal member is provided. The terminal member includes a first terminal disposed on the first side of the first body member and adapted to electrically engage the first conductor member, and a second terminal disposed on the second side of the first body member and electrically connected to the first terminal. The second terminal is adapted to electrically engage the second conductor member. An access hole is formed in the connector body and adapted to receive the probe portion such that the probe portion can selectively contact the terminal member. The splice connector assembly is arranged and configured to crimp the first conductor member to the first terminal when the first and second body members are engaged with the first conductor member positioned therebetween. The connector body is adapted to receive the first conductor member from the first side thereof to engage the first terminal, and is adapted to receive the second conductor member from the second side thereof to engage the second terminal.
According to further embodiments of the present invention, a test clamp assembly includes a clamp including a pair of opposed, relatively movable arms. An elongated probe portion is coupled to the clamp such that the probe portion is movable between a stored position adjacent the clamp and an operational position extending beyond the clamp.
According to method embodiments of the present invention, a method for splicing a conductor pair and testing an electrical characteristic of the conductor pair, the conductor pair including first and second conductor members, includes providing a splice connector assembly. The splice connector assembly includes: a connector body including first and second body members, the first body member having first and second opposed sides, and the second body member being adapted to engage the first body member; a terminal member including a first terminal disposed on the first side of the first body member. A second terminal is disposed on the second side of the first body member and is electrically connected to the first terminal; and an access hole formed in the connector body. The method further includes: engaging the first conductor member with the first terminal from the first side of the first body member; electrically engaging the second conductor member with the second terminal from the second side of the first body member; and inserting a probe device through the access hole to contact the terminal member to thereby determine the electrical characteristic of the conductor pair. The step of engaging the first and second conductor members with the first and second terminals includes engaging the first and second body members such that the first conductor member is crimped to the first terminal.
The present invention will be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art from a reading of the figures and the detailed description of the preferred embodiments which follow, such description being merely illustrative of the present invention.